Saviour
by Vivian Vengeance
Summary: Carolyn is in an abusive, controlling relationship. She loves him, yet she hates him. She's too scared to break up with him. She meets Andy. She wants to tell him everything, but she'll be the one hurt in the end. Black Veil Brides Fanfiction.
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm back! With a new fiction. I'm sorry, I will update the other as soon as I can. I got this idea from Blazing Rayflower, and I have the whole storyline planned out. This is a Black Veil Brides fan fiction. Enjoy. Short prologue, but the chapters will be longer. I promise.

Prologue

On the ground I lay, motionless in pain. He slapped me. Hard.  
>"What did I tell you about making friends with others?" He kicked me. I flinched. "I told you not to make friends with ANYONE, not tell anyone about this."<br>"I didn't." I managed to choke out. He took a look at me, studying me carefully. I took a deep breath. It usually meant that he was done. He left me there and headed for the door.  
>"Get your shit together and go upstairs. My parents will be home soon."<br>I got up and flinched. I limped over to the small bathroom in the finished basement. I examined myself in the mirror. Bruises covered my body. I wasn't bleeding, but I was sure that I was close.

Alec Malcolm Smith. He was the one who did this to me. I don't know why, but I loved him, I really did.


	2. Chapter 1

Saviour

I woke up with dull aches all over my body. I was up before anyone else in my house, so it was good. I went and took a hot shower and realized it was Saturday. I had gone over to a classmate's house yesterday to help him with homework and what I got? Alec beating the shit out of me. He was so sweet some of the time, but he got mad pretty often over small things. Which means I had to suffer. I built up the courage to turn off the water and stepped into the cold.

Before I say anything else, hello. My name is Carolyn. I'm 16 and I have an older sister. Her name is Amanda, and she's perfect according to my parents. She gets perfect grades, has dark brown hair, wears frilly pink dresses and all that shit. Me, I have brown, almost black hair. I get great grades as well, just as well as her, but my parents like her better.

I stepped out into the steamy, cold bathroom and dried myself. I covered myself with a towel and ran to my room and put on a black long sleeved shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain red hoodie. I combed my hair, covered up a bruise on my face and put on a bit of eyeliner. Just as I finished, Amanda burst in through my door.  
>"GOOD MORNING!" She said in her way too happy voice.<br>"Good morni-" She left and closed the door. Well that was normal. I went downstairs and was greeted by my parents. They, of course were always happy as well.  
>"Good morning Carolyn!" My mom and dad said at the same time.<br>"Morning." I faked a smile for them so they would be happy.  
>"Are you going out with Alec today? You must really love that boy, he's so sweet." My mom asked. I shook my head.<br>"He said he's got plans." Which was good, I added in my head. "I'll probably go shopping. Can I get a few dollars?"  
>"Of course dear. Would you mind taking Amanda with you?"<br>"No, mother. I have plans today." Amanda came out of nowhere.  
>"Okay, I'll go by myself then." My mom nodded.<br>"Okay, be safe and bring your cell phone." My parents told me that I had to be home by 5.

I looked at the clock. It was 12:30, and by the time I got to the mall, it would be 1. I grabbed my purse, turned on my phone and put my headphones in. I wrapped the headphones around and put it in my purse. I put on my checkered Vans and left the house with Amanda. We went our separate ways, me to the bus stop. I got on the bus going to the mall, put my money in and took a seat. I put my headphones in and turned on some music and let the music take me away. I hummed along to When I Come Around by Green Day.

I finally got to the mall, and the first place I headed? Hot Topic. Honestly, who doesn't love that place? They have everything. I headed over to the band merch. They were featuring some new, unsigned band from around the area. Black Veil Brides. Cool name. I made a mental note to check them out when I got home.

I ended up getting two bracelets and a t-shirt. I left Hot Topic and headed to the more "normal" stores. I probably went into at least 10 stores and tried on a million articles of clothing. At last, I got a few hoodies and 3 pairs of jeans on sale. I looked at the time. It was only 4. I decided to go get a drink. I went to that small café near Wal-Mart. They had a huge selection of drinks, from normal coffee to "bubble" tea, an Asian drink with tapioca pearls. I decided to get an iced coffee. I stood at the counter waiting. The guy at the counter gave me my coffee and I searched for an empty table.  
>The only empty space was a seat right beside a guy, probably my age who was sipping coffee. He looked like a stereotypical "emo", with black hair, black clothes and skinny jeans. He had a lip ring. I think I've seen him around school before. He was cute. What the fuck are you doing? I mentally scolded myself. You have Alec. He would kill you if he knew you thought that. I took a seat beside him anyway. I ignored him, going on my iPhone. I went onto YouTube and searched up "Black Veil Brides". I tapped the first song that came up, which was "Knives and Pens." The music video had three people in the band scene, the vocalist, the guitarist and the drummer. This was pretty good. I smiled.<br>The boy looked at me and said, "You like us?" I looked at him confused. Then I realized that he looked just like guy in the music video. Oh.

"Oh, uh, yeah I do." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"That's good; we're working on new music."

"That's cool." I replied.

"I'm Andy, by the way." He said.

"I'm Carolyn, nice to meet you. Haven't I seen you around before?" He nodded.

"Yeah, we go to the same school. I'm a senior." So he was a year older than me.

"You're a year older than me." I stated.

"Cool. So Carolyn, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" And we talked from there. Soon enough, we knew each other like we'd known each other forever. Andy was a pretty cool guy; I was looking forward to seeing him more often at school. Hell, I was looking forward to school now. Alec went to a different school than me, thank god. He wouldn't approve of me hanging out with another guy. He didn't even approve of me going over to a friend's house. Yet everyone thought he was perfect, and who knows what he would be doing in his spare time without me? I did love him, and he claimed to love me, but was it real? I shook that thought out of my head. Of course he did. I decided to look at the time. Oh shit. I was supposed to be home by 5:00. It was already 5:15, and It would probably be a while before the bus came.

"Shit. Andy, I'm so sorry, but I gotta get back. I was supposed to be home by 5. Fuck, I'm gonna be in some deep shit." I grabbed my bags and stood up. Andy stood up with me.

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"Sure." I smiled and followed Andy to his car. It was a nice car, shiny and black. It looked like he kept it in good condition. I gave him my address and he drove me back. We made it back in record time, 15 minutes, without breaking the law. I got out of the car, thankful.

"Thanks so much, Andy."

"No problem. So I'll be seeing you at school on Monday?"

"Yup, see you." He drove away. Luckily, I didn't get in trouble at all, which was rare. My parents were probably just in a good mood.

That night, I lay in bed thinking. Andy was pretty cool, he was a good friend. But what would happen when he meets Alec? I don't even want to imagine how that would turn out. I never really had many friends, and then Alec came along. He was the first person who said he loved me, yet he kept me from hanging out with my friends, and threatened me when I did. There was something wrong with him, but I loved him anyway. I hope he would never find out about Andy. But how would I do that?

A/N: So, that was the first chapter. Tell me, was it shit or not? I thought it was pretty good, but I could've done better. I'll try to have a new chapter up as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I blame school. Haven't had time to write much, but I'll be sure to update all my stories c:

Anyways, ENJOY!

Carolyn POV

I was nervous. Alec called me this morning and told me he wanted to go out tonight. Hopefully, he was back to his sweet, normal self. I bit my lip as I opened up my locker. I threw my backpack in there and got the books I needed for the next two periods. I slammed my locker shut and made my way to class. I had science class, so I sat down beside my lab partner, a girl named Sandra. We weren't all that close, but we talked often.  
>"Good morning, Sandra." I mumbled. She groaned in response.<p>

"I'm so tired."

"That's why you don't stay up all night playing video games." She put her head on the desk. I decided to let her rest and watch as the students came pouring in. Eventually, the always-late teacher came in and started rambling on about cells or some shit we learned years ago. He wrote something on the board I couldn't see, so I looked for my glasses. I put them on and the world was crystal clear. I decided that I would keep them on. The world was still crystal clear, yet I could never read his illegible handwriting. I wrote down what I thought it said, and it seemed accurate enough. Finally, the bell rang and I headed off to my next class.

I realized that I had a spare, so I didn't know where I was planning to go. I had two choices at the moment. I could either go to the library or finish up whatever homework I got for science, or I could walk around the school for an hour. I decided to go to the school library. It was quite loud in there, considering the fact that a lot of people had a spare period. I took out my science work and filled in the small chart we had to do. I looked at the time. Well, that was great, it only killed 10 minutes. I put away my stuff and sat there. I had no one to talk to and nothing to do. Sandra was the closest to a friend I had in this school.

Some of the so-called "popular girls" were whispering. They looked at me, and went back to whispering. Of course, they were talking about me. I sighed and took out my phone to see the time. I still had 45 minutes before lunch, where I might actually gain some friends. I took out a random book from the "junior novels" section, and wondered why they had these books here. It looked pretty interesting, so I started reading.

The bell rang again, scaring the fucking shit out of me. I was just getting to the good part, too. I checked out the book, got my stuff and went to my locker. As I got there, I saw a familiar, tall figure leaning against my locker, scowling at anyone passing by. He saw me as he turned and smiled.

"Hey Carolyn!" He said.

"Hey Andy." I gestured him out of the way so I could open my locker.

"How'd you find my locker?" I asked.

"Office." He replied. I put my stuff in my locker as we continued to talk. We walked together to the cafeteria. I stood in line to get my lunch as Andy left to find his friends. I got my lunch and went to sit at an empty table. I saw Andy's tall frame towering over most of the seated students, as he gestured me to come over.

The group I came to was a rather large one, and stood out from the others. There were 7 people. Five guys, including Andy and two girls. One of the girls I recognized as Sandra. Andy introduced me to everyone. Jake, CC, Jinxx, Ashley, Sammi and Sandra. They all seemed pretty nice. I blended in with them perfectly, with my dark hair and clothing. I made friends with them quickly and we talked. I was talking and laughing with Ash when I saw a familiar person standing at the back door. Alec. Oh fuck. I quickly looked down and put on my hood. Maybe he wouldn't notice me. He looked around and left. Phew.

"Carolyn, are you okay?" Ashley looked at me seriously. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, everything is fine." He looked at me for a second, trying to decide if he believed me or not. He smiled and continued the conversation.  
>"So Carolyn, do you have a boyfriend?" Was he flirting with me? I nodded.<br>"Yes I do. Sorry Ash." I chuckled. We continued to talk until the bell rang. I said bye to them all, ignoring their invites to hang out with them after school. I had to see Alec.

*Time Lapse - After School*

I sat in my room, my desk cluttered with papers. I wasn't doing homework, as I had finished it earlier. No, I was drawing. I was bored, so I decided to draw Andy. Seems creepy, but he was pretty interesting to draw. I was just putting the finishing touches on when I heard the doorbell ring.  
>"I'll get it!" screamed Amanda. I continued to draw when I realized- It could be Alec. I left my desk and ran to the mirror. I smoothed my hair down, checked my makeup and clothes. He didn't like it when I didn't look perfect.<br>"It's Alec!" she shouted.  
>"I'm coming!" I shouted in reply. I grabbed my purse and took out my iPhone. I turned it on and the wallpaper came up. Oh shit. Jake thought it would be funny to change my wallpaper to a picture of him. Eh, Alec wouldn't look at my phone anyways. I shoved it in my purse and ran downstairs. There stood Alec, 5'7 with his slicked back blonde hair, red t-shirt and dark blue baggy jeans.<br>"Hey babe." He smiled, flashing me a set of perfect white teeth. I smiled back.  
>"Hi Alec." I blushed. He took me into his arms and we kissed. That moment, I forgot all the things he did to me; I just knew I loved him. A high girly voice interrupted us.<br>"Get a room." Amanda said. I stuck my tongue out at her.  
>"Tell Mom and Dad we'll be back by 9:00." She nodded and left.<br>"Have fun." She mumbled.

We started to talk in the car.  
>"Carolyn, where were you today at lunch?" I froze. Shit.<br>"I was at the library finishing up a report." He nodded.  
>"Oh, okay. I dropped by your high school today so. Saw a bunch of emo kids, and someone who looked a lot like you."<br>"Well, there is this girl at my school who looks a lot like me." He looked over at me, studying my face carefully. I was known to lie. He finally decided to believe me and he looked back at the road.  
>"Okay. So, how's school?"<p>

A/N: Sorry, shit ending. Couldn't think of a way to end this. What do you think will happen next? I have the whole story planned out for once :)  
>REVIEW! 3<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys. Okay, so here's the 3rd chapter for all of you who are still actually reading. I have two pre-written chapters, but I don't really like them so I may re-write them. New chapter maybe tomorrow! Oh, and I have changed my pen name, so I used to be XxMyHedleyRomancexX

Enjoy :)

Saviour 3

Carolyn's POV

I'm a terrible liar. Alec found out that I was in fact hanging with Andy and his friends, and I was punished once again. I don't get what Alec has against me making friends. Maybe it's because he's scared that I might say shit about him behind his back. It's not like I had any real friends anyway. I lay there, just thinking, concentrating on the dark ceiling above me. I looked over at the clock. 3am, dammit. I took out my iPhone from my bedside table and turned it on. The bright light in the dark made me squint. At last, it turned on. I shoved my headphones in the top and went to the "iPod" section of the phone. I put it on shuffle and a Black Veil Brides song came up. I concentrated on the beat of the song. Soon enough, I drifted off to sleep to Andy's singing voice.

I woke up, startled by a loud scream in my ears. My headphones; I must've fell asleep to music playing. The song playing was "Sunsets Are For Muggings" by Leathermouth. I looked at the time. 6:30 AM. Good enough. I took out the headphones and dragged myself out of bed into the washroom. I combed my messy, brown hair and did my usual morning ritual. I took a long shower and headed down for breakfast.

As soon as I finished, it was only 7:30. School started at 8:30. It took 5 minutes to walk there. I decided to take a walk, and go straight to school when it was time. I would always take this route whenever I took a walk, so I knew it by heart. I took in my surroundings. I looked around, and there were cars everywhere, people trying to get to work. The scent of coffee filled the cool, fall air and footsteps were heard from afar. I kept walking until I hit a plaza, which was my cue to turn back. I turned around and walked off to the school.

*small time lapse*

The lunch bell rang, and I struggled to my locker, carrying several binders, notebooks, a textbook, my hoodie and a large pencil case. Some kid pushed me and.. fuck. Everything fell to the ground. I frantically gathered them together, trying to avoid being stepped on. A bitch thought it would be funny to kick my shit to the end of the hallway. She smirked.  
>"Fuck you." I mumbled, scrambling to the end of the hall. I saw a colourful figure picking up my stuff. Must've been someone trying to steal my shit. I ran as fast as I could to my stuff and realized it was Andy. He looked up and handed me my stuff, smiling. I blushed.<br>"Thanks." I smiled back at him.  
>"No problem." We walked to the lunch room together as soon as I shoved everything in my locker. I liked walking beside him. It made me feel safe.<p>

ANDY'S POV.

The guys had some shit to do in the library during lunch, so it was just Sammi, Sandra, Carolyn and I. Sammi and I ate in silence, while Carolyn and Sandra were talking about some new power pop band or something I didn't really care about. I looked around the cafeteria. I was pretty bored.  
>"Hey, Carolyn?" I interrupted her conversation.<br>"Yep?"  
>"You wanna like, hang out after school?" Sammi and Sandra watched me carefully. I gave them a look.<br>"Sure, come by my house after school?" I nodded. Carolyn turned back and continued to talk with Sandra.

*Another time lapse*

After School:  
>I followed Carolyn to her house. Once I stepped in the house, I was greeted with a girl, a few years older than Carolyn. They looked similar in features, yet looked completely different.<br>"Hello, I'm Amanda." She introduced herself in a know-it-all voice.  
>"No shit." mumbled Carolyn, leading me to the living room.<br>"You wanna get away from Amanda?" She asked me.  
>"It's your choice. Nice place, by the way."<br>"Thanks. Wait, I know the perfect place." she replied. She took me to a park nearby, and led me to a forest-like area. We sat down on a patch of green grass.  
>"This is nice." I stated.<br>"Yeah, it is." I let my eyes wander around for a second. My eyes landed on Carolyn's face. I stared at it for a second. She was so beautiful, with her big brown eyes, her cute little nose and full lips. She noticed me staring at her and blushed. I decided to start a conversation.  
>"Uh, so it's pretty warm today, eh?"<br>"You're honestly gonna start a conversation about the weather, Andy?"  
>"No." We continued to talk, just about random shit. But I liked it. I looked up at the clouds.<br>"Oh shit, it looks like it's gonna rain. We should get back." I told her.  
>"Okay, let's go."<br>"Wanna come over to my place? It's much closer."  
>"Sure." We walked, and eventually it did start raining. It started to pour, and we had to go under a bus shelter to avoid getting soaked. We just sat there, waiting for the rain to stop. It seemed like hours. I looked at Andy, and he shrugged. We might be stuck here for a while. I wanted to just run out in the pouring rain, but Andy wouldn't let me. You'll catch a cold, he said. So we just stayed there.<p>

I don't know how, but one minute, I was just looking at the sidewalk, the next minute, my lips were pressed against Andy's. We kissed. What the fuck?

**Hehehe. :) REVIEW XD**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: So, do I have any readers left? Happy New Year!

R&R

Saviour 4

We pulled away quickly, and I was the first to speak.  
>"What the fuck was that?" He looked confused.<br>"I'm sorry Carolyn, I was just-" I slapped him in the face.  
>"I don't wanna hear your excuses, that did just happen." I took my stuff and ran into the rain.<p>

"You kissed back!" Andy shouted after me. I did.. Fuck him. I ran, ran until I got home. There was no car in the driveway. I unlocked the door and dragged myself inside. I was dripping wet, cold, and pissed off. Pissed at Andy, pissed at myself for kissing back. I sighed and went upstairs to take a shower. By the time I was done, my parents and Amanda had come home. I was asked if I wanted to eat, but I couldn't do that right now, so I just went up to my room to start on some homework.

I couldn't concentrate on my work. I felt disgusted at myself, disgusted at Andy. I briefly wondered if I should tell Alec, but I knew he would do something horrible to both Andy and I. Not like I would really care if anything happened to Andy.

ALEC POV  
>[Earlier That Day]<p>

Shit, it was raining so hard outside. I tapped the steering wheel impatiently, waiting for the red light to turn green. A bus was in front of me, stopped at the bus stop. There was a couple huddled under the shelter, making out. The guy looked like an emo fag, with his black hair and clothes. The girl, however was pretty. Brunette, smallish frame. Reminded me of Carolyn. I did a double-take. That was her. Carolyn.

That fucking bitch. I heard car horns beeping, telling me to go. I shoved my foot against the gas pedal and sped off, enraged. They were gonna get what was coming.

ANDY POV.

I didn't know where the fuck I was, it looked like it was near the school, but I wasn't sure. Maybe it was just dark; I think it was about 9PM, possibly later. It had stopped raining, and I just needed to take a walk, clear my mind. My mom didn't mind, she figured I'd be out with the guys. Why was I such a fucking asshole? I just had to kiss her. Right there. I could've went after another girl, but no. I kicked a piece of trash and took out a cigarette. I lit it up and drew the smoke into my lungs.

I kept walking into the dark. Suddenly, a guitar solo scared the shit out of me. I pulled out my phone and pressed talk.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Andy, where the fuck are you? We were supposed to start practice two hours ago!" Jake yelled from the other end.

"Oh. Practice. I forgot. I'm somewhere near the school; I'll be there in a few. We'll go until 1, it's a Friday night." I heard a sigh.

"Okay, my place." He hung up. I sighed and started making my way back.

I felt a pair of eyes on me. I must've been imagining things though, because when I looked back, nothing. I started to walk a bit faster. I admit it, I was scared as fuck. It was probably 10PM, and it was pitch black outside. I had no idea where I was going, it was too dark and there were no streetlights on. I turned a corner, and a hand grabbed me from the darkness. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head.

Then everything went black.

Carolyn's POV

I gave up on doing work and proceeded to my bed. I plopped down with my head facing the sheets. I laid there until I the silence started to get to me. Ironically, my phone started ringing. I looked at the number, and it kind of looked familiar. I answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Carolyn? It's CC."

"CC...?"

"Oh, uh it's Christian. You know, Christian Coma in Andy's band?"

"Oh, uh hi? What do you need?"

"Well I was wondering if you knew where Andy was. Is he there? He was supposed to be here with us at band practice, so we thought he forgot because he was hanging with you or something."

"Andy's not here. I don't know where he is, and I don't care. If you see him, tell him I said that he can go die in a hole."

"Uh... okay... if you see him, can you at least give me a call? At least do this for me, not him. I've never done anything to you, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'll see what I can do. Bye Christian." With that, I hung up.

Was I going to try and look for Andy? Hell no. Was I going to call CC if I do see him? Maybe... if I don't beat his ass first. I looked out the window to see a clear night sky. Out of nowhere, I saw a shadow from behind a tree. I thought it was a raccoon or something, but nope, it was a person. I couldn't see very well, but I could tell it was a guy dressed all in black with something in his hand. A baseball bat, maybe? He stalked off around the corner.

If only I could knock some sense into Andy with that bat... I went back to my desk and completed the rest of my homework while thinking of ways to beat Andy's ass.


End file.
